Rising
by Roy D Harper
Summary: In an world of quirks, to catch up, he gave up part of his humanity. Trying to gain it back, he will look at his past while trying to make a bright future. Will Izuku ever feel human again, or will he be a monster forever? Bad summary as ussual/ Cyborg!Izuku
1. Prologue: Modifications

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome, to the prologue of "Rising". You probably already read the summary but here are some important points:**

 **Izuku will be inspired from Raiden from the MGS franchise.**

 **Izuku will be a cyborg.**

 **His personality will be edgier. OOC incoming.**

 **His skillset will be like Raiden from the MGS franchise.**

 **I doubt I will put MGS characters. Probably I will put only Sam, Wolf and Armstrong. But their back story will be different.**

 **The pairing is probably going to be Mei. If you want another, PM me or leave it in the Reviews. And with all that said, let's start this story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _Computer Talking."_

 **Prologue: Modifications**

Izuku was dusting himself off, after Kachan and his friends beat him up.

Again.

This had been happening ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless some months ago. While everyone else already developed some, he will never have one.

With just those thoughts, he felt like crying. Why is the world like this? Why some are born with power while the rest must be left in the dust?

It isn't fair.

He decided to walk home. It was already dark and mom will get worried if he doesn't go back. He already gave her to many problems.

In his way home, he started to kick a rock. Like if it was a game. After one kick the rock hit softly the leg of a man. Izuku looked at the tall man with a scared look. "S-Sorry Mister." He apologized and the man chuckled.

"No need to apologize kid. It was an accident. Tell me, isn't it a little bit late to be here alone?" He asked and Izuku looked at his feet.

"I-I was g-going home..." He muttered and the man nodded.

"I see... so do you mind if I walk you home? The night can be dangerous." the man said and Izuku looked at him with a confused look.

"Mom told me to not speak with strangers."

"If that's the case, my name is Samuel Rodrigues. Nice to meet you." Samuel introduced himself and Izuku nodded with a small, shy, smile.

"I'm Izuku!" Samuel nodded

"I see. Now we are not strangers. So, can I walk you home?" Izuku thought about it before nodding.

"Okay!" And with that they both walked to the Midoriya's home.

"So, tell me, what's your quirk kid?" Samuel asked and Izuku looked to the floor.

"I-I don't have one..." Izuku confessed and Samuel smiled.

"Well, we are two then." Izuku stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You are quirkless?" Sam nodded with a confident smile.

"Yeah. But I don't suffer because of it. I know other things that are better." He gave Izuku a side smile. "Want to see what am I talking about?"

'Something better than a quirk...' Izuku asked himself as he started to grin. If he learns what this Samuel knows, he will become a hero for sure!

With a decisive nod he answered "Yes! Thanks Mr. Rodrigues!"

Sam chuckled "Please, Mr. Rodrigues was my dad. Call me Sam."

 ***Meanwhile, Midoriya's Residence***

Inko opened the door after someone knocked it. Thinking it was Izuku, she rushed to the door and opened it. What she got, it was a man dressed in black. "Excuse me, Inko Midoriya?"

Inko nodded slowly "Yes. May I help you?"

The man didn't answer, he just took a gun from his coat and shoot her, ending her life. Once the body hit the ground, the man was nowhere to be seen.

 ***?***

"What's this Sam?" Izuku asked as Sam was putting across his body some devices as he was laid on a bed.

"Nothing much. It is for the VR Training System to work." Sam explained and Izuku tilted his head.

"V-R What?"

Sam smiled at him "Don't worry. It will train your mind for what I will teach you. If you want to learn, we will have to modify a little your body thought." He informed and Izuku nodded. If this will give him something related to a quirk, it is worth it.

Izuku close his eyes as he drifted away to the virtual reality. Sam watched as another man came behind him. "So, it already started?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. This will train his mind and will alter his memories. While he is asleep, we should start the process of the modifications."

"And will it work? I don't want to keep wasting my money in failed proyects." The other man stated and Sam chuckled.

"Relax boss man. The others rejected the modifications, because their quirks rejected the pieces. Someone without one, should do the trick." Sam explained and the man nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll call the personnel then."

 ***Some Hours Later***

Izuku opened his eyes feeling heavy. His body felt different. He moved his head and saw that he was in the same room that Sam brought him. He tried to remember more but that was about it. He only remembers Sam and that's about it.

"Hey kiddo! You woke up."

"Sam? What happened?" Izuku asked and Sam chuckled.

"Well, remember what I told you about getting you something better than a quirk? Well! Here you go! You have mental training of how to wield weapons, hacking, infiltration and etc. And your body was modified into this!" He said and Izuku looked down and his eyes widened.

His body was replaced by one of metal. His chest, stomach, arms, legs. Everything was now of a grey metal. "W-What?"

"Hey kid, you asked for this remember?" Sam said and Izuku blinked.

"I-I did?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Look kid, let me explain this to you; you are an orphan. I found you and you asked for these modifications. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but this is what you have now." Izuku was looking at his arms in disbelief and Sam placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look, I am here to guide you. If you trust me, you will be fine."

Izuku looked at Sam with shaky eyes "I will?"

Sam nodded "You will."

Izuku nodded "Okay."

Sam smiled "Great! Now follow me. We have a lot to talk about." He stood up and pressed a botton on the wall.

" _Jetstream Sam, in what may I help you?"_ A voice asked and Izuku looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming.

Sam chuckled seeing what the young boy did. "Yeah, Monika, I need a HF blade." In an instant, a robotic hand came from the roof, with a blue katana that was fully made out of metal, including the handle.

Sam grabbed it, and handed it to Izuku "This is a special type of weapon. It is called a high-frequency blade. It is able to cut through most materials due to resonating at high vibration frequencies." Sam explained and Izuku nodded not getting all that.

"Well kid, let's go. We have a lot to do now."

 ***10 Years Later***

A teen with platinum-blonde hair was walking across the streets, with a large briefcase and a trench coat. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and a jeans with black boots.

This was how Izuku Midoriya looked after 10 years and leaving the hell he was.

While walking he bumped with a blonde kid and they both turned to each other.

"I'm sorr-"

"Deku?" Izuku stared at an old face he hasn't seen in years and thought he wouldn't see again.

"Katsuki." Izuku said seeing the shocked face of his old best friend.

 **And done! That was the prologue, of 'Rising'. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now, I have to say again, this isn't 100% like Raiden, it is just inspired. Just like Sam, there aren't 100% the same. And with that said, I think that I said it all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any questions or suggestions, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Old Faces.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Faces

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Rising'. In this one, we are going to see the reunion between two former friends. Also, I want to say that the body that Izuku has right now, it is the same Raiden has at the start of Metal Gear: Rising. And you know, that's pretty much it, so let's make this short and hit the story already.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: Old Faces**

"Katsuki." Izuku said as he saw his old friend and before Katsuki could answer, he turns around and kept on walking.

Katsuki frowned as he ignored his two cronies that were walking with him, and went to grab Izuku shoulder "OI, Deku! Don't you dare to fucking ignore me!" He screamed and grabbed Izuku shoulder and quickly spun him around. "You had been missing for 10 fucking years! Where were you?!" He demanded as Izuku stared at him with his bored green eyes.

He didn't answer. He just turned around and kept on walking, which annoyed the blonde even more. "Come back here!"

And so, Katsuki started to follow Izuku across the streets as his cronies decided to leave. Izuku was ignoring all his insults and questions, until they reached to an empty street where Izuku turned around and looked at him with his bored eyes. "What?"

"I should ask you that, shitty Deku! You disappear and when you decide to come back, you act like if you don't know me!" Katsuki demanded and Izuku didn't change his expression.

"Because I don't."

"Eh?" Katsuki said and Izuku closed his eyes.

"I have fragments of memories. I remember a blonde boy that I called 'Kachan' which name is Katsuki. I guess that's you. But that's all I remember from you. Forgive me if you expected something else." Izuku said and continue to walk away.

Katsuki stared at his back with a confused expression before growling and storming behind Izuku "Don't give me that crap! You can't just come back from the death and then say that you don't remember! What kind of shitty excuse is that!?"

"The only one I have." Izuku answered as he kept walking but stopped when Katsuki grabbed his shoulder. Izuku looked at him over his shoulder. "I don't know what we were years ago. But if you want to keep your hand in one piece, don't touch me." He warned and Katsuki grinned.

"Oh, looks like you grew a back spine. What you are going to break my hand or- Agk!" Katsuki yelped of pain when in a flash, Izuku grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't test me." He then let go of his hand and walked away.

Katsuki just stared at him as he scoffed and walked away.

It was useless Deku. Why should he care?

 ***Next Day***

It was Saturday and Katsuki decided to find Deku.

He had been blaming himself for ten years. That because of him being a crappy friend, his only real friend left. He blamed himself and decided to become a hero for the two of them.

Not that he told somebody about that.

And now, his best friend came back, seemingly with no clue whatsoever who he was.

He gritted his teeth. Even if it takes him the whole day, he will find him, ask him where the fuck he was, and slap him on the back of the head for worrying him.

He grinned. Yes, this plan is perfect.

 ***Several Hours Later***

What a shitty plan this was.

He had been looking for hours and asking different people but nothing. No one had seen who probably is the only person with platinum-blonde hair and dressed like if it was winter in summer in this fucking city!

He decided to go to a nearby park, to rethink his move. What the hell is he even going to say when he sees him? It's clear he doesn't remember him and clearly, he doesn't trust him. He needs to gain his trust before anything.

"Who the hell are you?" he heard a voice asked and he saw it was Daisuke. One of his classmates that is a meathead. He was glaring down at another teen, that was in front of another that was laid on the ground. He looked kind of ridiculous. He was overdressed, carried a large briefcase and had platinum-blonde hair...

Wait.

"No one. Just somebody standing for the weak." Izuku said as he stared at the eyes of Daisuke that chuckled before aiming a punch to his face.

Katsuki was about to jump to help his friend, but stopped out of surprise when he saw his Izuku tilt his body, grab his arm and kick him on the stomach, knocking out the air from his lungs.

Daisuke fell to his knees and Izuku turned to the kid that he was defending. "Are you okay?" He asked and the kid nodded quickly "Good. Now go back home." The kid didn't need to be told twice. He got on his feet and ran away.

Daisuke was standing up and was about to hit Izuku, when Katsuki appeared and punched him back to the ground "Fuck off! Now!" Katsuki demanded, and Daisuke nodded as he left in a hurry.

Izuku looked at Katsuki over his shoulder as he gave him a smug grin "So? Got something to say to me?"

"I had him." Was Izuku simple answer and Katsuki groaned.

"Of course, you didn't. Don't play though with me. I know you. How the hell you became so strong?" Katsuki asked and Izuku started to walk away.

"None of your business."

Katsuki growled but then he got an idea. Deku always had been soft and here he proved it by helping that kid. So maybe...

"Look," Katsuki said and Izuku stopped to look at him "I know you don't remember shit about me. But I remember you. And you remember my name, so that should mean something." Izuku looked at his feet as Katsuki continued "Why don't you stay over at my place? That way we can, I don't know, help you remember." He offered and Izuku closed his eyes.

"Fine. Show the way." and so Katsuki guided Izuku towards his home. He kept trying to make Izuku talk but with no avail.

They finally arrived and Katsuki opened the door to receive a scream "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU BRAT!?"

"WHY YOU CARE YOU OLD HAG!?"

Izuku was about to leave when the first voice asked "Hey, who's your friend?" She asked and Izuku looked at her with a bored look, making her eyes widen.

"I-Izuku?" She asked and Izuku bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. It seems that you know-" He was interrupted when Mitsuki bend down to hug him.

"I knew you were alive..." she muttered as she the stood up with a grin. "What are you two waiting for? Dinner is served!" She announced as she walked to the table.

Izuku gave Katsuki a glance "Your mother seems... nice."

Katsuki shrugged "For me she is still a witch. Let's go."

They sat on the table and they started to eat. Katsuki dad was in a business trip, so it is only the three of them.

"We were so worried about you, Izuku. Especially Katsuki. He refused to believe that you were dead." Mitsuki said with a smile as Katsuki blushed a little.

Izuku nodded "I appreciate it. As you can see, I am fine."

Mitsuki nodded with a smile that saddened a little. "I am sorry about what happened to Inko. If I knew sooner, I would had helped her."

Izuku nodded again "I see. But, who's Inko?"

Mitsuki blinked in surprise at the confused face of the son of her best friend. She turned to Katsuki with a sweet smile. "Katsuki darling, do you mind if we talk in private?"

She didn't let him answer, she just grabbed his arm and drag him to the kitchen. "What's wrong with him? He looks like an older version of Izuku, but he doesn't seem to remember anything about us?" She questioned and Katsuki groaned.

"I know. He lost his memory somehow. I'm trying to get it back." He said and Mitsuki nodded.

"Any plan?" Katsuki shook his head.

"It was to bring him here to see if he gains his memories back. Clearly, it didn't work."

Mitsuki sighed and passed a hand across her face. "Okay, take him to your room and tell him things that you two used to do." She ordered and Katsuki nodded.

Izuku finished his food and was washing his dish as Katsuki came and with a grin "Hey, want to go to my room?"

Izuku raised a brow as he looked at him "Why?"

"I just want to see if you remember something. C'mon, it might be fun." Katsuki encouraged and Izuku nodded. They walked upstairs and opened a door that had a sign that said, 'do not come in!'.

The room was a mess. Clothes were laying around the floor, the bed wasn't done and the windows were closed, so the air inside remained the same. Izuku enter the room as Katsuki followed him. Once inside, Katsuki looked around, until he found a picture. It was a simple, old picture of Izuku when he was a kid with Katsuki, both of them smiling in kindergarten and hugging.

Izuku smiled as he passed a hand across his hair "I remember when I had that color." he smiled fondly and Katsuki smirked.

"And what made you change it?"

Izuku face darkened "A bet with a superior."

Katsuki, seeing it was dangerous territory talk about that, decided to change the topic. "So, why so much clothes? We are in summer for fucks sake."

Izuku looked at the picture one more time, before closing his eyes "Judging from the picture, we are friends. Right?"

Katsuki nodded "Like best friends. Why?"

Izuku nodded as he removed his right glove and roll up his sleeve showing Katsuki his metal arm. "Because of this. Of what they made me."

Katsuki stared with wide eyes at the arm "W-What happened to you?"

Izuku closed his eyes "I don't want to talk about it. You just have to know, that I had become a monster." He opened his eyes and looked at Katsuki "I don't know what you remember about me, but know this; the person you call 'Izuku' is dead."

Katsuki gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists "Bullshit! The Izuku I know, always made the right thing! If he is really dead, why did you help that kid?! Huh?!" He asked and Izuku looked at him with his bored green eyes "I don't care if you are made out of metal now. You are my friend. And shit! I had been looking for you for ten years just to be that."

"I had done horrible things Katsuki. I am not someone worth of a second chance." Izuku said and Katsuki snapped his tongue.

"Who says that!? I know you're smart, so don't say shit like that!" Katsuki said before he took a deep breath "I give you a second chance, no matter what kind of messed up shit you had done. Mom and dad will do it too. And if Auntie Inko was here, she would do it too. So why not." Katsuki said and Izuku closed his eyes. After some seconds, he gave him a small smile.

"I don't know why I am so important to you. But, if you are so willing, why not." Katsuki grinned and looked at his briefcase.

"By the way, what the fuck you carry in there?" He asked and Izuku turned to his briefcase.

"That?" He walked to the case, put on a code, and the case opened. From inside, Izuku grabbed a katana. "My HF blade."

"HF blade?" He asked and Izuku nodded.

"It can basically cut anything." Izuku explained briefly and Katsuki grinned.

"Awesome. So, about your body... are you cyborg?"

Izuku shrugged "I guess."

"So you need to recharge batteries or something?" Katsuki asked and Izuku shook his head.

"No. Please refrain from asking more questions."

"Fine, fine." Katsuki said and looked at his sword "Hey, can you cut some stuff?"

"Like?"

"Books?"

"No."

Katsuki rolled his eyes before grinning "Hey, but I think that cyborgs are cool, you know?" He said and Izuku smiled.

"Maybe. I am going to meditate if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out." Katsuki said as he exited the room and went downstairs to see what his mom was doing.

"Yes? That's excellent! Next month? Okay, he will be there." Mitsuki hung the phone as Katsuki approached her.

"Who was it?"

Mitsuki grinned "Surprise~"

 ***Next Month***

Katsuki was sat while his cronies talked about some boring shit around him. In the month, Izuku was friendlier with him and with his family. He still didn't remember them but he still remembers what Izuku said to him...

'Maybe I can't remember our past, but we can always make a new and better future...'

"Okay students! Sit down!" The teacher ordered as he enter the class. Once the students got in their places, he cleared his throat. "Now, we are having a new student, you can come in now."

Katsuki smirked seeing the platinum-blonde hair enter the class. Many of the class started to whisper between themselves as Izuku started to write his name on the board.

Izuku, dressed in the uniform of the school, including some gloves, bowed at the class "My name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you."

1...

2...

3...

"DEKU!?" The class asked in unison at the now different Midoriya.

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Rising'. I hope you enjoyed. Now some few things:**

 **Izuku calling himself a monster. It is because of two reasons. First, the things he had done in the past, which will be revealed in the future. Second, because of his modified body. He feels he isn't human anymore due to being a cyborg. I will explain this better in the future.**

 **And that's all folks! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Technical Failures


	3. Chapter 2: Technical Failures

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 2 of 'Rising'. Here, I am going to introduce the pairing, which you probably know it is Mei. How will they meet? You will have to read to find out. And now that I said this, we can start the story!**

 **Legends:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _Computer Speaking."_

 **Chapter 2: Technical Failures**

"Ehm, Excuse me, Izuku..." Izuku stopped his conversation with Katsuki and looked at the girl that is in his class. He had been here for three months now, and let me resume briefly:

At the start, the class still had the same vision of him as the weak, useless Deku. And they didn't doubt of reminding him. It changed once Daisuke, still sore from last time, confronted Izuku in the recess, and trying to intimidate him, just got laid on the floor.

Izuku answer, 'I hate bullies.'

Since then, Izuku became some sort of 'Ice King'. He only speaks with Katsuki, ignores everyone, and his platinum-blonde hair, bored green eyes make him look in the eyes of the girls in the school as a 'Lost Soul Looking to be Saved.'

And that was the intention of this one girl.

She closed her eyes and handed Izuku a letter that he grabbed it, opened it and started to read it. Katsuki looked what it was about and he smirked.

It was a love letter.

Katsuki shook his head knowing what was about to come. Izuku looked at the girl with his bored look "Is this for me?" The girl nodded "So, let me quote, you love me?" The girl blushed and nodded. A small crowd formed around, to see if she could break the Ice King.

Izuku put the letter in front of her face. And ripped it in two. Then ripped it again. And again. Until it was only small pieces and threw it to her face as she started to tear up.

"I don't recall you and I ever talking. So, let me give you an advice for the future; before you declare your love, take time to know that person." Izuku said as he continued to talk with Katsuki as the girl left crying and many others started to plan on how to conquer him.

"That was overkill." Katsuki said once the crowd left and Izuku shrugged.

"It was her fault of putting herself in this situation. She used the word 'love' in that letter maybe way too much when she thinks that she knows me."

"You are like this with pretty much everyone. The only way you talk with someone beside me, it is if the teach forces you." Katsuki said as they walked back home.

"They wouldn't even want to be close to me if they know what I am." Izuku said, referring to his body modifications and Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"And again, with the same bullshit. You can just say it is a quirk and done. Not a big deal."

"Easier said than done. What kind of quirk would this be? Robot? As far as they know I am still human and quirkless. I am not going to go tomorrow and show them what I had become."

Katsuki growled "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want."

Izuku smiled at him "I will."

 ***Next Day, Bakugou Residence***

"Katsuki, wake up." Katsuki opened his eyes slowly as he was shook by a hand. He looked to see it was Izuku who woke him up.

"Deku? What hour is it?"

"Early. But I have a problem." Izuku raised his right arm with his left one to show Katsuki it was limp.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki asked as he grabbed his arm and started to shake it with no response. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know. When I went to sleep, it was fine. Now, it seems it disconnected from the rest of my body." Izuku explained and Katsuki moved his fingers.

"Any idea on how to repair it?" Izuku shook his head.

"No. There were personnel in charge of repairing my body if something happened and they made checkups to see if something was wrong."

"There is clearly something wrong with you now. How the fuck did your arm turn off?" Katsuki passed a hand across his face as he took a deep breath. "Now what? Do we look for a mechanic?"

Izuku blinked thinking about the idea "It might work. Can we skip school today?"

"Mom isn't home neither is dad... so yeah." Katsuki said and then they both went to the computer.

"Let's look for a shady place that doesn't call to much attention." Izuku said and Katsuki nodded. They were looking for ten minutes when a pop-add came into the screen saying:

'Got something needing repair?

Then come here for Mei Hatsume to solve it!

Address: XXXXXXXXX'

Katsuki and Izuku shared a look before Izuku nodded. He wrote down the address and they went to see if they can get his arm repaired.

 ***Hatsume Motors***

"This is a bad idea." Katsuki muttered as they were walking into the mechanic shop.

"It is the best option right now. Besides, if it doesn't work out, we don't need to come again." Izuku said as he went to the reception where a man with dark purple hair was.

"Excuse me, we are looking for... Mei." Izuku said and the man nodded.

"Friends for school or customers?" The man asked.

"I guess that customers."

The man nodded "Mei! You have job!"

"I'm going!" a girl's voice was heard followed by quick steps down the stairs. A pink-haired girl was in front of them with her yellow-cross shaped eyes looking at them. "So, who is the customer?" She asked and Izuku raised his arm. "Great! Follow me! Dad don't bother me!" She screamed as she grabbed his limp arm and drag him upstairs as Katsuki followed.

Once in her room, that was somewhat dirtier than Katsuki's, she closed the door and sat in front of a table. "Okay, so what's the problem you have?" She asked and Izuku left his limp arm on the table, rolled up the sleeve of his trench coat and took of his arm.

"Do you think you can repair it?"

Mei looked at the metal arm in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked once, twice before grinning like a mad woman.

"YOU ARE A ROBOT!?" She asked excited and Izuku sighed.

"Cyborg. Now answer."

Mei nodded frenetically "YES! I would love to see how you work!"

Katsuki gave her a glare "He isn't here to be dissected, cross-eyes."

Mei puffed her chest out "No need for prehistoric ways like that!" She then stared straight at Izuku's body making him uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see what the problem is. I am using my quirk for it. Aha!" She exclaimed as she started to take Izuku's coat off but he resisted. "There is a problem with the connection between your shoulder and the rest of your body. I need you shirtless."

Izuku closed his eyes and took off his trench coat. He then took out his black shirt and Katsuki saw how the body of his friend looked. **(A/N: Look for Raiden 2018 standard cyborg body).**

Izuku sat on the chair as Mei opened his right bicep with some inventions she had, and started to work on it. Katsuki watched to make sure she didn't do anything weird and after an hour or so, Izuku could move his arm again.

Izuku made a fist to see how it reacted and smiled softly "Thanks Mei." Mei nodded as Izuku put on his shirt and coat quickly. "How much is it?"

Mei grinned "You to make daily checkups."

Izuku stared at her blankly "He is talking about money, cross-eyes." Katsuki said and Mei nodded.

"I know! But I really, really, REALLY, like the technology that you have! I csn already imagine the babies we can make together!"

"What? Babies?" Izuku asked and Mei nodded.

"Hm! The inventor creations are their babies. And you and I are going to make lots of them!" Mei exclaimed and Izuku narrowed his eyes.

"And if I refuse?"

"Weeeeeeeell, you will lose the only person that is willing to make sure that you won't fall apart. I mean, your body is the highest tech I ever saw in my life! But it is also really unstable. Without maintenance, what happened to your arm, will be the best-case scenario." Mei explained and Izuku nodded.

"Guess that it makes sense."

"You can't consider what this bitch said! She is crazy!" Katsuki exclaimed and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"I'll come back tomorrow after school. Take care."

Mei waved at him "You too, Robot-man, Grumpy!"

"OI!"

 ***?***

"Any clue where the Reaper is?"

The soldier nodded "He is in Musutafu sir. Should I send a group to get him back?"

The man shook his head "It would be a waste. Jacky-Boy would cut them before they notice. Send the IF Prototype. With that we can see if it works and capture back our missing ninja."

"Sir!" The soldier saluted and went to send the orders.

" _About to deploy, Interface Prototype LQ-84i, in Musutafu, Japan, at 23:43 hours. Confirm orders?"_

 **And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Rising. Hope you enjoyed. Now for the ones that played MGRR, you might remember who the prototype is. If you don't wait for next chapter, where the first fight will come. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Lone Wolf


	4. Chapter 3: A Lone Wolf

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of Rising. In this one we are going to see a new character in the story. Maybe you already guessed who it is, but I have to put it in anyway. And I will answer a Review that I believe it is important.**

 **ANMBI: Does Izuku have a metal jaw? No, not yet. He will have it but after a fight.**

 **And with that clear, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _Robot/Android/Computer/Phone Talking."_

 **Chapter 3: A Lone Wolf**

"And done! Your system seems to be working just fine!" Mei said as she finished the check up on Izuku.

Izuku nodded and put on his shirt. "Thanks Mei."

Mei waved her hand in front of her with a proud look "No problem! What are friends for?"

"I am not an expert, but I don't think that friends do this type of things for each other." Izuku said with a small smile and Mei grinned at him.

"That's why I am better than most friends!" Izuku chuckled and stood up.

"Hey, you have anything plan out for tomorrow?" Izuku asked her and she placed her hand on her chin.

"Hmm, nothing special. Just work on my babies. Why?"

"Katsuki and I are going to see a movie. Want to come?" Izuku offered her and after some minutes of thinking, she nodded with a big grin.

"Sure! I'll be there no matter the hour and place! But... wouldn't Blasty mind?" She asked, referring to Katsuki's... let's say 'explosive' attitude.

Izuku shook his head with a small smile. "Don't worry. I doubt he will mind."

 ***Next Day, Cinema***

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Katsuki asked Izuku that had Mei by his side.

"I invited her." Izuku answered as Mei waved her hand with a grin.

"Hey Blasty."

"Don't call me that!" Katsuki screamed at the pink haired girl as he glared at Izuku. "And why did you invite her!?"

"Because she is our friend." Izuku answered and Katsuki groaned.

"She is your friend. Not mine. She is creepy."

"I'm still here, y'know?" Mei said gaining his attention "Besides, you don't have the best behavior either."

"Shut up! You just ruined boys' night!" Katsuki accused her and Izuku rolled his eyes.

'Not again...'

"Boys' night?" Mei asked and Katsuki nodded.

"Yeah! It is something Izuku and I do once a month. We go out and do all we want! And you are going to ruin it!"

"I thought we were going to watch a movie." Mei said and Izuku nodded.

"We are. We start with a movie and then things escalate."

"And the movie we are going to watch is Hostel." Katsuki said grinning, thinking Mei would cower for this being a scary movie.

For his surprise, Mei's eyes shine at the information. "Really!? That's one of my favorites movies!"

Katsuki blinked in surprise "It is?"

Mei nodded "Hm. I watched it like a million times! My favorite part is when..." Izuku just kept watching how now, Mei and Katsuki were chating happily about a gory movie. He shook his head feeling like the third wheel.

He really has weird friends.

 ***Roof Top***

A dog like creature was watching from the roof tops the trio that was exiting the movies. A red glow could be seen from its head.

It made a zoom to Izuku.

" _Izuku Midoriya, A.K.A, Jack the Reaper, Directives; Capture Alive."_

It then zoomed into Mei and Katsuki, the latter seeming to get angry over something. The creature quickly downloaded information of each one of them.

" _Katsuki Bakugou, age; 14, occupation; student. Relation to objective; Adoptive Brother, Best Friend"_

" _Mei Hatsume, age; 14, occupation; student, part-time inventor. Relation to objective; Not specified."_

The dog like creature stood up on 4 legs already making a plan to capture his objective.

By all means possible.

 ***Next Day, Bakugou Residence***

It was Sunday and Izuku was ready to relax all day long. There was no homework, a test about a book he already read and that was that. Maybe he would meditate a bit, participate on something that Katsuki wants, read a book perhaps, or talk to Mei about improvements.

Talking about the inventor, his phone rang and, on the screen, there was the name of 'Mei'. He picked up the phone "Yeah?"

" _Izuku, there is this... robot dog that says that it is looking for you..."_ He heard the scared voice of Mei, making his eyes narrow.

"Mei, where are you? Mei? Mei!"

" _Dagobah Municipal Beach. You have one hour or she dies."_ A robotic voice ordered as the phone hung up.

Izuku cursed under his breath. He put on his trench coat, grabbed the briefcase he carries his HF blade and rushed out of the house.

He run as fast as possible to reach were Mei was being held hostage. With his artificial body, he reached to the dumpster of a beach in 5 minutes.

He got inside the piles of trash where he looked for his friend. "Mei!"

" _Over here."_ He turned to the top of a mountain of trash, where an android with the shape of a dog or maybe a wolf was standing.

" _Izuku Midoriya, A.K.A; Jack the Reaper, surrender and come with me and your friend will be released. Otherwise, I will use force to restrain you and kill Mei Hatsume."_

Izuku droped the briefcase to the ground and opened it taking his HF blade out. He took off his shoes and trench coat. The android nodded. " _Then I will proceed to use force."_

From the back of Izuku, a small part deployed up to the back of his head and then, a small visor covered his right eye. "Bring it."

The android shot three knives to him at high speeds and temperature. Raiden deflected the first two with his blade and the last one caught it with his foot. He then grabbed the steaming hot knife with his hand.

"A HF knife..." Izuku muttered as the dog jumped off the mountain of trash.

" _Surrender. I know all your attack patrons. You don't stand a chance."_ The tail of the android grabbed a chainsaw it had on its back. The chainsaw started to work and the dog put on an attack position, while Izuku stayed still, waiting for his opponent to make a move.

In a blink, the android rushed to Izuku ready to cut him with its chainsaw. Izuku jumped back and blocked the next attack. He pushed the chainsaw to the side and was going to stab the head of the android, but it counter by shooting at him two more HF knives.

Izuku blocked one with his blade before grabbing the second one and sending it to the leg of the android.

The android went to stab Izuku with its chainsaw, but Izuku grabbed the chainsaw with his hand and after some seconds of resistance, he cut its tail and threw the chainsaw to the sand.

The android deployed some sorts of claws and jumped to cut Izuku with them. The claws got stuck slightly on his chest, but using that opening he stabbed the wolf-like android on its chest.

He pushed it off him with his forearm and in a swift motion, he cut its head and stabbed it on a wall with the HF blade.

" _Directive... Capture...Jack the Reaper...Obey directive...Must obey directive...nO FrEedom... fReEdOm UnDeFiNeD..."_ After saying that, it was officially over.

Using the visor, he looked for a heat signature and he found one inside a container. Ripping the door open, he found Mei, tied up and gagged.

Quickly taking the gag of her mouth, he started to untie her ropes. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Mei nodded "Y-Yeah. Izuku, what was that?" She asked and Izuku closed his eyes.

"It's...Complicated." He opened his eyes to look at her "Look, I will explain it one day, but for not now."

Mei nodded, not satisfied with the answer and then looked to the body of the android that kidnapped her. "Hey, can I keep it?" She asked, referring to the android.

Izuku shrugged "If you want."

 ***Some Days Later***

"What do she have to show us exactly?" Katsuki asked as they were walking up the stairs of Hatsume's Motors to go to Mei's room.

"Don't know. She just said she had a surprise for us." Izuku answered. They knocked on her door and after a quick 'Come in!', they entered.

Once Izuku opened the door, he was tackled to the ground by some sort of metalic-wolf.

Wait...

"Mei... what's going on?"

Mei grinned as she patted the head of the android. "Weeeeeeeeell, I downloaded the files of this cutie and from the scraps, I created a new model. The K-9000. Also known as Blade Wolf. Cool, right?"

Katsuki was eyeing at Wolf with a warry look "Why do I feel I miss something?"

" _Hi. I am Wolf. Nice to meet you, Katsuki Bakugou."_ Wolf introduced himself to Katsuki and he raised a brow.

"How you know my name?"

" _Mother gave me your information."_ Izuku and Katsuki looked at Mei that grinned proudly.

"My baby boy is growing fast so quickly." She wiped a fake tear from her eye. Izuku was looking at Wolf with a wary look.

"So, if you are the mother, who is the father?" Izuku asked and Mei grinned at him as Wolf stared at Izuku.

" _Mother told me you are, Father."_

Katsuki burst out laughing as Izuku glared at Mei. "Why?"

Mei chuckled "Don't worry! You and I are going to raise it to become a fine android with artificial inteligence!"

Izuku sighed. In what did he got involved?

 **And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Rising'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, some few things:**

 **At the start of the chapter, Wolf, the first time he appeared, he was in his Desperado model. At the end, he was in his Maverick model.**

 **And I think that is for today. Any other question you can leave it in the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Entrance Exam


	5. Chapter 4: Entrance Exams

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of Rising. In this one we are going to start the cannon. And no, there won't be any of All Might meeting Izuku before UA. Why? Because it wouldn't make sense. Izuku won't get OFA and his body doesn't need any training. So yeah, sorry if you expected something else. And with that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: Entrance Exams**

"Good luck you two!" Mitsuki screamed at Izuku and Katsuki as both of them were leaving the house towards UA ready to take the entrance exam.

Izuku nodded to Mitsuki while Katsuki snapped his tongue. They are heading towards Mei's home to pick her up.

"Why the fuck is she taking this long!?" Katsuki asked as they were waiting for the pink-haired inventor.

"Maybe she is getting well dressed? It is cold." Izuku said and Katsuki snapped his tongue.

"It isn't like that bother her before. And I don't want to be late for the exams."

Izuku was going to answer that they were early anyway when Mei's voice called their attention. "Hey guys! Are we ready?"

They got in their way towards the high school as they started to see more students coming. Mei was talking to the two boys as she noticed that Izuku carried his briefcase. "Did you bring your blade here?"

"I asked permission. I just want to have everything I need to pass." Izuku said as they got closer to UA's doors.

"Well, here is where we part ways. Good luck on your exam!" Mei waved at them as she made her way towards the Support Area.

Izuku and Katsuki sat next to each other as Present Mic started to make the introduction. After trying to hype the crowd and failing, he explained what the tests will be about. There will be 4 different types of robots, each one giving a different point. 0, 1, 2 or 3. the ones with most points will make the cut.

"It seems we are in different areas." Izuku said looking at his paper and Katsuki nodded.

"Probably to avoid friends helping each other. Well, good luck I guess." Izuku smiled at his friend as he made his way to the area he was send too.

He could feel people looking at him. He now was wearing a white t-shirt, shorts and no shoes, while having his HF blade on his hip.

He looked at the door in front of him and could see the simulation of a city behind. He couldn't help but to remember some former mission he did back then...

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see a teen with blue hair and glasses glare at him. "Don't you think that having a sword here is against the rules?"

Izuku shook the hand of his shoulder and gave the teen a cold look. "I asked permission to bring it. I need all the tools I have to pass. I hope you understand."

The teen nodded unsure "Very well. I wish you the best of lucks then!"

Izuku nodded and prepared himself for this. The small visor covered his eye as the doors opened and Present Mic screamed for them to go.

Izuku was the first one in the field, scanning his surroundings. Thanks to the visor, he could locate all the robots.

He made his way slashing all of the objectives and even stopping to save some people that were having trouble.

Suddenly, his visor caught a new signal.

A way bigger signal than before.

He turned to the direction were the signal was and saw the gigantic 0 pointer making its way in the arena.

At the sight of it, every participant started to flee the zone. The time was about to ran out anyway, so what's the big deal?

For Izuku, the heat signal located near the 0 pointer that wasn't moving.

Not thinking the consequences, he ran there and saw that a brown-haired girl was trapped under some derbies. Izuku jumped towards the robot and using his modified body, he managed to ran across it, and when he reached the head, he stabbed it, making it stop working.

He then jumped to the floor, grabbed the girl and carried her to a safe place.

Just as the time ran out.

The girl looked around to see that her savior was already lost in the crowd. She frowned wanting to thank him.

 ***Bakugou Residence***

"Oi! The letters are here!" Katsuki screamed as he ran into the room as Izuku was reading a book.

Izuku marked the page he was, and placed it on the shelf. "Let's see what they say."

Katsuki grinned as he opened his envelope. From there, a hologram of a man with long hair and bags under his eyes, appeared to tell him that he passed and was now in Class 1-A.

"Fuck yeah! I knew I would make it!" Katsuki celebrated as Izuku smiled seeing his friend happy. "What are you waiting for?! Open yours!"

Izuku nodded and once he opened his, a hologram of a... animal? Appeared. Just like the one of Katsuki, it delivered the same message.

He got into UA, Class 1-A.

 ***?***

"Would someone explain to me, why Jacky-Boy isn't here yet?"

A soldier gulped as he took a step forward "S-Sir, ehm, we had some problems. You see, the IF Prototype, we lost the location of it so we are guessing that the Reaper destroyed it, Sir."

The man nodded as in a blink, stabbed the man with a red HF blade in the heart, killing him.

After some seconds of silence, the man released a dramatic sigh. "Well, you know what they say. If you want things done right... you need to them yourself."

"Sir?"

"Contact a big fish that can help me get to Jacky-Boy. I bet that we won't resist seeing me again." The man said as he walked away of the room, his metal legs making loud noises with every step.

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'Rising' Hope you enjoyed. Honestly, it was kind of tedious to write some parts, but I managed to write it. So, yeah, that's it. Izuku is in UA, spoiler for a main antagonist and that. Remember to leave a Review that it helps my Motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any update.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Class 1-A


End file.
